bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Armor
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30987 |no = 1667 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 213 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 52, 59, 66, 73, 80, 87, 94, 101, 108, 115, 122, 129, 136, 143 |normal_distribute = 11, 8, 9, 7, 8, 6, 10, 5, 9, 4, 8, 3, 7, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 52, 57, 62, 67, 72, 77, 82, 87, 92, 97, 102, 107, 112, 117, 122, 127, 132, 137, 142, 147, 152, 157 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 5, 4, 5, 3, 6, 4, 5, 4, 6, 3, 6, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 52, 57, 62, 67, 72, 77, 82, 87, 92, 97, 102, 107, 112, 117, 122, 127, 132, 137, 142, 147, 152, 157, 162, 167 |sbb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152, 156, 160 |ubb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 2, 5, 3, 5, 2, 5, 3, 4, 2, 4, 3, 4, 2, 4, 3, 4, 2, 4, 3, 4, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Recent research has revealed that this intruder-defense enchanted puppet was almost an extension of the Divine Armor, and that it shared the Divine Armor's senses and consciousness. There is a very plausible possibility that the Divine Armor willed Barvars to engage in aggressive intruder-defense measures to address frequent otherworldly invasions. Had it completed its evolution, the Divine Armor might have transferred its essence into this puppet to take on a more combat-ready form. |summon = @B,"6{-+ {256305$D A"|"30#"$0#-#""" |fusion = 08"0."0} "8+"[|"}8+*,"@[ |0D/2+4+["2+*, |evolution = 0""/+"0"{8 /+0"""-4-+2+ !)$% |hp_base = 6608 |atk_base = 2377 |def_base = 2869 |rec_base = 1945 |hp_lord = 8428 |atk_lord = 3032 |def_lord = 3659 |rec_lord = 2481 |hp_anima = 9545 |rec_anima = 2183 |atk_breaker = 3330 |def_breaker = 3361 |def_guardian = 3957 |rec_guardian = 2332 |def_oracle = 3510 |rec_oracle = 2928 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Ablative Armor |lsdescription = 60% boost to Def, max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn for up to 3 turns, probable 20% damage reduction & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 20% boost each turn, 20% chance to reduce damage & fills 4-7 BC |bb = ULM |bbdescription = 22 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for Earth types for 3 turns & negates critical damage and elemental damage for 2 turns |bbnote = 180% Def & 120% parameter boost for Earth types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 22 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 22 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = En Grande Dement |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for Earth types for 3 turns & Spark damage reduction and slight additional damage reduction for 2 turns |sbbnote = 180% Def, 120% parameter boost for Earth types, 25% Spark reduction & 10% DoT reduction |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Abstractor |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, activates Earth barrier, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for Earth types for 3 turns, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def for 5 turns & negates critical damage and elemental damage for 5 turns |ubbnote = 30,000 HP barrier, 200% parameter boost for Earth types & 350% Def |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Armor Seal Axis |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 3 turns) & raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |esnote = 20% boost each turn - 60% boost total |evofrom = 30986 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises max HP and Def boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn (for up to 3 turns) |omniskill1_3_note = 20% boost per turn - 60% boost total |omniskill2_cat = Ailments Resistance |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 70 |omniskill4_1_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |omniskill4_1_note = 70% chance |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's slight Spark damage reduction effect |omniskill4_2_note = +10% boost. 35% reduction total |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's additional damage reduction effect |omniskill4_3_note = +10% boost. 20% reduction total |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds huge Def boost relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 80% Atk to Def |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds Earth barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = 3000 HP |notes = |addcat = Sealed Gods |addcatname = Barvars2 }}